You're What?
by Piper Aurora Potter
Summary: 16year old Katara finds herself pregnant with Aang's child. FLUFFY! Follow her, Aang, Sokka and Toph through nine months of humor, romance and surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I would really like to know why ANYONE would think that I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender…honestly….

A/N: I do enjoy reading stories like this, and it's going to be a different experience writing one. I have never been pregnant before (not even married lol), therefore I don't d really know what is supposed to happen when. I'm going on what information I've gathered through others being with child and I apologize in advance for any mistakes!

_The war was over and Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph continued to travel the world, keeping peace throughout the nations…_

Morning had come at the four friends' campsite. They had woken to the sound of retching coming from the river nearby. Katara had been this way for a while now. Sokka walked over to his sister and began rubbing her back and murmuring words of comfort quietly. Aang was worried for his girlfriend. When she returned with Sokka, he was up in an instant, asking her if she was okay. "It's just a bug," she'd say, "I'm fine," she'd repeat over and over. Toph knew better. She knew what was wrong with her friend. Katara just wasn't ready to admit it. Aang also knew something was wrong.

When they were in the river, practicing waterbending and swimming, he noticed her stomach was protruding slightly. Aang brushed it off, thinking of how much she'd been eating lately. When they returned, however, Sokka, being the rude idiot that he is, _did_ point it out.

"Katara, did you gain some weight?"

Toph and Aang face-palmed. Katara was quite embarrassed.

"Yes, Sokka. I've gained about ten pounds. What of it?" Her brother just shrugged.

That night, after Sokka and Toph went to sleep, Aang and Katara were sitting by the fire, talking. When they ran out of things to talk about, Aang pulled Katara into his lap. His hands wound their way up her kimono. He began rubbing her back and stomach affectionately. Katara pulled away and said, "Aang, no…" _I have to tell him, _she decided. "What's wrong, Katara? So what if you've gained a bit of weight? I'm sure you can work it off in no time."

He immediately knew he'd said the wrong thing.

Katara's face grew dark.

"What? So you think I'm fat now?"

Aang shook his head. "No, of course not! Come on, tell me what's wrong."

Katara looked him straight in the eye and said, "I'm pregnant, Aang. With your child."

A/N: End of chapter one! I hope you liked it! Should I continue? I might, it depends…

Charmingly Yours,

Charlotte (Piper Aurora Potter)


	2. Telling Sokka and Toph

Disclaimer: Nope. Yeah, I wish, but no.

A/N: I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. Katara's about two and a half months along right now. Many thanks to Liselle129 for offering her help with any questions I have about the actual pregnancy.

_(FLASHBACK) "I'm pregnant, Aang. With your child."_

Aang's jaw dropped. "Pre-pregnant?" He fell off the log he'd used as a chair. "I mean, how? How far along are you?" Katara had to smile a little. "Yes, pregnant. I do believe you know how, and I'm about two and a half months along," she said, counting off his questions. Aang jumped up, picked her up, and spun her bridal style. She was getting a bit queasy. He quickly set her right, and when he did, he shouted, "I'm gonna be a daddy!" Katara's eyes grew wide. "Aang, shh! I haven't told Sokka yet!" At the mention of Sokka's name, Aang eyes widened slightly. The poor 14-year-old looked horror-struck. "Is he going to kill me?" Katara laughed and said, "If he tries, I'll make sure I render him unable to have children. Relax, Aang. He likes you. Go to bed." They fell asleep side by side, his hang on her stomach.

THE NEXT MORNING

Katara woke to the sound of Sokka and Toph bickering. Aang was siiting next to her and staring at her.

"Aang, why are you staring at me?"

He smiled and said, "I just love you so much."

She smiled back and said, "I love you, too. Both of you. Oh so very much."

Sokka chose that moment to butt in. "What are you tow doing? And Aang, why is your hand on her stomach?" Aang's eyes met Katara's. They had to tell him, before her size did. "Sokka, Toph, come sit. We have something to tell you."

Sokka's eyes narrowed. Katara took his hand. "Sokka, how do feel about being an uncle?"

His eyes widened. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! YOU ARE SIXTEEN, KATARA. DID YOU FORGET! AND HE'S THE AVATAR! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE CARE OF IT? HOW IS AANG.." Right at that, Toph earthbended him into a sitting position. "Shut up, Snoozles. You're making her cry." Katara was in fact, in tears. "And besides, I want to hear _their_ side of the story." Katara silently thanked her friend. "Sokka, I know you're mad. I understand. It was a 'heat of the moment' thing. We weren't responsible. But I love Aang with all of my heart and soul, and I trust him. He would never shy away from his duties, as a father _or_ as the Avatar. You know that as well as I do. I am well aware of my age, and in case you forget, mom was just a year older than me when she had you."

She allowed Sokka some time to soak in her words. "Are you ready to talk calmly?" she asked. The warrior nodded. "It's just hard to accept that my baby sister's growing up," Sokka said, "I know that you and Aang will make great parents, and I will be the greatest uncle in all the nations." Katara laughed and said, "Toph, would you like to be the baby's godmother?" Toph was quiet for a moment, then her face broke into a grin. "You bet, Sugar Queen."

The four friends laughed. Sokka nervously said, "Could I maybe---could I touch your stomach?" His sister nodded slowly. Feeling her brother's warm, soothing hand on her stomach relaxed her. She knew she would be depending on the other three a lot more for the next few months.


	3. What I Can't See

Disclaimer: Yeah. No.

A/N: Right, sorry I haven't updated. I really do try. I'm enjoying writing this story, and I'm going to come through with it. Enjoy!

Katara was 4 months along now. Aang could almost always be seen kissing and talking to Katara's belly. Her stomach seemed to be getting rounder every day. It had already grown to the point where Katara wasn't comfortable to bend over.

As they were flying one night, Katara sighed deeply. Sokka had taken over flying Appa and Aang and Toph were on either side of her. "What's up, Katara?" Toph asked. Katara looked at her friend and said, "I feel fat." Toph rolled her clouded eyes. She put a hand on her friend's well-rounded stomach and said, "Yeah, you do," jokingly. Aang laughed and said, "You're beautiful Katara. No question about it."

Sokka, who'd been listening in, said, "Well of course she's beautiful. She's _my _sister, after all. Plus, she's carrying my niece or nephew. I don't anything more beautiful than that." This was one of those times that Katara really loved her brother. She laughed and replied, "Not to mention Aang's son or daughter and Toph's godchild. This child has a beautiful family. He or she is very lucky."

She pulled at the white sash at her waist. It had recently gotten tight, but she hadn't bothered to take it off. She turned to Aang and said, "Could you help me get this off? It's tight and it's kind of hard to untie when you can barely see the knot." Aang grinned and nodded. He said, "I love you so very much. Both of you."

When he had finished, Toph smiled. When you're blind, all of your other senses become more acute. She had heard what Aang said. "You'll tell me, right?" she asked. Aang looked confused. "Tell you what?" Katara asked. "You'll tell me what the baby looks like, won't you?" Her voice shook a little. Now, she was not one to cry, and she REALLY didn't want pity, but at the moment, she felt particularly sad that she'd never be able to see her godchild.

Katara felt tears well in her eyes. Her friend was really sad. "Of course we'll tell you," she said fiercely, "You're a part of our family. Always will be. No matter what." As Aang hugged her, Toph smiled. _This is one of those times when I feel an extra bit of love for Sugar Queen…_Toph thought.

A/N: Okay, I know Toph was a bit OOC but I had to make it that way for this chapter to work.

Blessed be,

Charlotte (Piper Aurora Potter)


	4. Always

Disclaimer: Okie dokie. I still DO NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update. Writer's block is hard to shake off, especially when you're me.  This is (I think) going to be a long chapter, and I hope the charcters are in character.

Chapter Four: Always

Katara sighed. She was alone with Aang at their camp outside a small village. Sokka and Toph had gone off in search of Katara's latest craving, papaya. Actually, Toph had dragged Sokka off, stating, "They ain't gonna do anything, she's ALREADY pregnant. Let's give Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen some alone time.

Aang patted Katara's stomach fondly and said, "That's our baby in there." Katara laughed and gave her tummy a pat as well. "Actually, that's about a two months worth of meat and sugared fruit. The baby isn't THAT big yet." Aang chuckled and said, "So that's why it's so soft…" Katara faked a glare, poked his shoulder (Aang winced) and said, "Quiet, you."

Aang gave her a heart-melting grin. She smiled back and said, "But seriously, Aang, I don't really know if I'll be able to get my figure back after this. At the rate I'm going, I'll still look about two months pregnant AFTER I give birth."

Aang put his hand against her cheek. "Katara, all new mothers worry about the same thing. You are a beautiful young woman. You will get your figure back," he said with finality, "the only way you won't is if you don't try."

Katara nodded, and Aang pulled her into a hug. Aang pulled away, looking slightly nervous.

He stood up and pulled out what looked to be a replica of the necklace Katara wore that very moment. Katara gasped quietly.

"Katara, you are the love of my life, and my soulmate. Would you do me the honor of accepting this engagement necklace?"

Katara nodde with tears in her eyes. She got up as fast as a four-month pregnant woman could and threw her arms around his neck.

THE NEXT DAY

"HE ASKED YOU WHAT!" Sokka roared.

"Aang…asked…me…to…marry…him." Katara repeated slowly. Toph laughed.

"What did you expect me to have his children and NOT marry him?"

That shut Sokka up fast. "No…of course not, Kat. It's hard enough to accept the fact that you're pregnant, and now you're also engaged. Especially in that order," he added with a smirk.

His sister grinned cheekily back. "You know me, I had to mix it up a bit. We all knew I'd end up with Aang, even though I took quite a while to figure that part out. This," she said, gesturing to her pregnant stomach, "is just a bonus. A bittersweet one, I must admit, but the good outweighs the bad by a long shot."

Aang, who'd been meditating, came over to the group and said, "You guys, look. Zuko's invited us to a feast in our honor."

Sokka's eyes glazed over and he said "Meat…" (A/N: Some things NEVER change. Lol.)

Katara laughed and said, "Let's get going, then." She kissed Aang deeply. "I can't wait to tell him our good news."

A/N: That's the end of that chapter, I promise I won't take as long for the next one. Dun-dun-dun The return of Zuko. A slightly less psychotic Zuko.

Yours truly,

Piper Aurora Potter


	5. Old Friends

A/N: I am SOO sorry I took so long, but with school and everything, I just haven't had the time. But anyways, as I promised, a slightly less psychotic Zuko :)

Chapter Five: Old Friends

The day before they arrived found the four friends on Appa. To avoid being bored, Aang and Toph began speculating how they were going to tell Zuko of Katara's pregnancy.

Katara, who'd been working on a small outfit, threw it down grumpily and said, "Well, I think this," she said, indicating her belly, "will do all the talking we need." She finished with a huff. Sokka looked over at her with a blank stare and said, "Katara, you are EIGHT months pregnant. What exactly did you expect?"

Katara's eyes brimmed with tears. Toph and Aang held their breath, waiting for the kaboom. "I cannot believe you just said that!" Katara cried. Sokka looked confused. "What? What did I say?"

"Well," Toph said with a small smirk, "you pretty much told her to get over herself. Good going, Meatboy!" Toph punched his shoulder. He winced and looked at his sister with a worried look. He said, "Hey, don't worry, Kat, we all love you. There is just a lot more of you to love."

This, if anything, made his sister even more hysterical. Toph moved next to Katara and Aang gave Sokka a look. "Look, Sugar Queen, I ain't gonna lie. You aren't exactly small anymore. You ARE pregnant, though. Sokka is just a moron. Some guys are just like that. You have nothing to get so hysterical over. When you have this kid," she said, patting Katara's round stomach, "you'll look good as the day you found out about all of this. Okay?"

Aang looked at Toph in awe. She felt his stare and said, "What?" He cracked a small smile and said, "Nothing, I just didn't know you were that good at giving talks like that." Toph smirked and said, "Well, I _am_ a girl, after all."

Aang sat down on Katara's other side and said, "Katara, you are beautiful. Even more beautiful now that you have that mother's glow. You have no need to fret over anything that Sokka says." She smiled a little, and said, "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so hysterical. I can't help it."

Sokka was about to yell about a "mush overload" when he was distracted by the land below. "We're here! Look! You guys, we're here! I hope Zuko's got some good food…"

Aang landed Appa smoothly, and Toph and Sokka began the unloading of their and Katara's packs. Zuko strode out of the grand Fire Palace, expecting to be attacked by hugs from Katara and Aang. He stopped dead at what he saw. Aang was helping his _very_ pregnant friend down from Appa's back. He could barely think. Katara, the young waterbender, was _with child_?

She grinned at him from her place beside Appa. She walked as best she could toward him, still smiling. He managed a small smile back. He was bursting with questions. "Katara, what _happened? _I somehow knew that Ba Sing Se wasn't safe. Especially the lower ring. How did that get there?" he said, indicating her stomach. She looked at him with a glint in her eye. "What? You think this is the result of some sicko from Ba Sing Se? No, of course not, I could beat anyone I came up against down there. No, this child is Aangs. No one else's."

Zuko sighed with relief. "I don't know how, but I always knew you two'd end up together." Katara's brows furrowed. "How's that?" He gave her a bit if a patronizing look and answered, "What, with all your _waterbending _and _late night chats_ you think we didn't know about…" Sokka's head snapped up and he cried, "Wait a minute, what late night chats?" His sister's eyes grew wide and she quickly said, "Oh, moving on. How are you, Honorable Firelord?" she finished with a smirk.

Zuko rolled his eyes and said, "I'm doing wonderfully, oh Great Waterbending Master. When are you due to give birth?" Her grin got, if possible, even wider at the mention of giving birth after so many months, and said, "I'm due within the next week. Is that alright?" Zuko placed a hand on her stomach and answered, "That's absolutely wonderful. I'm hosting the mother of the Avatar's child. More importantly, I'm hosting my friend when she will give birth." He rubbed her stomach fondly.

As they walked in, to receive their designated rooms, Katara randomly said, "I don't understand why my stomach had suddenly become public property. Complete strangers have come up and patted it, and said nothing to me." Her four friends all laughed.

The next few days went by without a hitch, with visits from old friend. Mai and Ty-Lee had visited the day after the Gaang arrived. Mai and Ty-Lee had severed their allegiance to Azula after they saw the truth. Azula did not care if they lived or died. All she wanted were more people to command.

Mai and Zuko were very awkward with each other, suggesting that there were at least a few feelings between them. Katara could not be completely sure, but she had a hunch that they'd given themselves to each other. When she asked Mai about it, Mai grew pink (though her face was so pale) and said, "Uh, maybe. But why do you ask? It's already weird enough, talking to a pregnant lady about _sex_." Katara gave her a grin and said, "Uh, how do you think I _got_ pregnant in the first place?" Mai gave her a look and laughed.

Ty-Lee had been hanging out with Sokka and Toph a lot, enjoying the company of two people so alike.

On the sixth day of their stay, Aang and Katara were strolling through the palace courtyard, enjoying the sunlight and warm weather that came with the beginning of spring. They were chatting about what Mai had told Katara, and how Ty-Lee, Sokka, and Toph had been hanging out, when Katara suddenly let out a yelp-type noise. Aang flew a few feet into the air and when he landed, Katara was surrounded by water and her dress was wet.

"Katara, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Katara looked at him with a wince and said, "Aang, my water just broke. The baby's coming!" in a strained voice. Aang scooped her up and started quickly toward her bedroom, shouting the names of all of their friends as they went. He was quite distraught. He didn't know who was going to help her through labor. His only hope was that Mai or Ty-Lee knew something about midwifery.

Luckily, Ty-Lee had had some experience, owning to her years in the traveling circus. It had been about five hours and now everyone was nervously pacing around Katara's apartments behind Ty-Lee, who had just had Katara give her first push. Zuko had taken one hand, and Aang had taken the other, and they were in great pain, because they had made the mistake of telling her to squeeze as much as it hurt. Apparently, childbirth hurt. Sokka, Toph and Mai were standing nervously beside her, unsure of what to do.

(A/N: That's about as far as the birth goes, as I have a grand total of ZERO experience with that kind of stuff.)

Katara had just given her final push, and Ty-Lee cleaned off the infant. She then informed Katara and Aang that they now were the parents of a beautiful baby girl. She had clear blue eyes, just like Katara's, and she had light skin. "She's beautiful," Toph said. (A/N: I know she can't technically see, but she can still "see", can't she?) Mai nodded in agreement and Sokka nervously asked, "Katara, could I hold her?"

His sister smiled wearily and nodded. Sokka carefully took the child in his arms and smiled peacefully. Zuko put a hand on Katara's shoulder and asked, "What are you going to name her?" Katara assumed a pensive look and replied, "I'd like to name her after my mother, and Aang can pick her middle name." Aang smiled and said, "That's a great idea. So, Kaia," he said, addressing the infant, "your uncle, godmother and I gave it some real thought, and came up with the perfect name. Yue will be your middle name."

Katara looked at Sokka and saw a flash of pain, but he smiled and said, "So, Sis, what do you think? Kaia Yue alright?" She grinned and answered, "It's perfect." Aang brushed s stray strand of his fiancé's dark hair away from her forehead and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and grinned.

He chuckled as Toph told Katara how badly she'd crushed him and Zuko's hands. Yes, he never really knew his biological parents, but as he looked around the room, something inside him said that this was his real family. Misfits from every nation, brought together by a common goal. They loved each other, though half of them would never admit it, and that, Aang though, smiling widely at Katara and his daughter, is what true families do.

A/N: Whew. Wow, that was so much fun to write. I hope you all liked it and I want you to know that I did not abandon this fic. RnR, please. Tell me what you think. Flames are, of course, welcomed. I shall roast my marshmallows with them. Much love to all those of you who PMed me to ask about when I was going to suck it up and finish. You know who you are. It's all thanks to you that I did this, and I truly thank you for pushing me.


	6. Author's Note

**Alright. I know a lot of people have added this fic to their "story alert" list. I'd just like to first say that I appreciate all the "favorite-ing" and the reviews. I'm working on a sequel to "You're What" and it should be up within a week. I love reviews and if anyone would like to offer ideas or opinions on what they'd like to read in the sequel, PM me or review. I cannot promise that I will add your idea, but I will certainly try if it fits into my rough plan.**

**Thank you all so much.**

**Blessings,**

**Karli**


End file.
